My Way
by backupplan33
Summary: The guild has ignored Lucy for far too, long. "I didn't want to sit down and wait for them to see me again." "So, why are you here?" "Easy, I didn't want to be alone again so i just took My Way"
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail and everything else that belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

I sighed inaudibly as I looked around my empty apartment for the last time. I re-equip into a light gray, knee-length dress with a black sash, black mid-thigh shorts, and a small cloak that covered my shoulders with a hood. That's right, I used Erza's magic. It was actually pretty easy, since all I had to do was wrap my magic around the clothes I want to change and the ones I want to change into. I brushed my midnight black and mid-thigh length before putting it into a loose braid.

I looked around the empty room and found my special black gauze that Loki gave me from the Spirit World on the ground near the door. As I picked it up, my ice blue eyes (which are exactly like Black Rock Shooter's own except lighter blue and more like ice) glanced at the silver shackles on my wrist. The chains moved around but made no sound what so ever. It was the same with the ones on my ankles and other wrist. The chains weren't attached to anything, like Virgo's, but looked it's made of silver.

Tears started to fall from my face as I wrapped the gauze around my feet, since I couldn't use shoes. The finishing touch to my outfit was a simple necklace with a dragonfly on it that reached to just bellow my collar-bone. It's made of silver but the dragonfly is made of a beautiful ice blue crystal that matched my eyes. I wiped away my tears with the hand that _used_ to have my pink Fairy Tail insignia on it.

Oh yeah, I forgot, my names Lucy Heartfilia, former member of Fairy Tail. As for the new looks, well, let's just say that my magic, that was now infused with all of my sadness and loneliness, changed my appearance to fit what I felt. See, the guild started to forget about me after Lisanna came back. I started taking solo missions that kept getting harder and harder to pay off my rent and to save up some pocket-money since I felt like I would need it soon.

The Team had abandoned me without knowing it and my place was slowly being filled by the kind, white-haired, ocean-eyed girl. The pain of being alone again started to fuse with my magic, making my appearance change with it. This all happed before the GMG. I was still with the people on the island since I snuck on board, but when everyone woke up, I quietly asked Master Mavis to erase my mark. She told me that she would, only after the GMG. I agreed with that and snuck back on board with the others while waving goodbye.

After we got home, I went to my apartment and found out about my dad. See, my skin had changed to a glowing, snowy white after my 20th solo mission and my hair changed after Master, or Makarov, announced the participants of the S-class exam. When I found out papa had died and saw all the gifts at home, I had screamed in sadness and agony as my eyes _painfully _changed into their color now. Sorry, but I don't want to tell how it actually happened, that would be too painful to re-live. It was also when these chains appeared.

3 days after that and after opening all the things papa got me, I left to go train. That's when I learned re-quip magic with the help of Capricorn. From Loke, Taurus, Sagittarius, and Virgo I learned how to use a katana, bow and arrows, daggers, shuriken, kunai, staff, Taurus's axe, Loki's rings and of course, these chains of mine (you'll find out later). They were also kind enough to give me all these items except for the axe, rings, and arrows.

The axe and rings because they're not mine and the arrows are made up from my own magic. They even taught me Equip magic which allows me to materialize any of my weapons by flicking my wrist or moving my arms. With the weapon's training also came the hand-to-hand combat training. At first I was so pathetic and slow except for my dodging and kick. My kick because I had A LOT of practice and I just used my gymnastics and dance skills that I learned when I was still in the mansion.

Now, I could punch a brick wall that is 5 feet thick and it will leave a hole in it easily plus run faster than Jet without breaking a sweat. Aquarius even helped me by making swim through her waters. Now I could swim through a tsunami.

I did this for 3 months and arrived back at the guild 3 days later since I was training in a forest that was next to the beach. Before I left the forest though, I had to put on 3 new links to each of my shackles. They were gold instead of silver and held back my magic by 96% since I would usually just use my daggers or equip my kunai and shuriken.

Summoning the rest of my weapons and using Buki yūgō* and Tenshi no Hane* need 4 of the links removed. Using Urano Metoria and summoning my spirits need 8 of the links removed since I could only use/summon them in their full power. I could also use Seishin yūgō* which allows me to have my spirits powers and some of their looks, but 10 links need to be removed; which means half a link from the remaining 4. If all of the links are removed, then I get to use something that I've been working on since my 10th solo mission.

I call it Tentai Satsugai*. I could use moves related to dragon slaying magic, like Celestial fist or more advanced moves. I could also replenish my powers by eating meteor dust which was constantly falling on Earthland thus allowing me to eat ANYTHING (I got this from my teacher who said that meteor dust is always falling on Earth from space). I could even eat other people's magic since that mage has been exposed to the dust.

Of course I had asked the Spirit King to use Seishin yūgō and Tentai Satsugai. I forgot to mention that I had never laughed or smiled since my first solo mission, only to my spirits plus only the Spirit King is allowed t get rid of the links depending on how much magic I would be needing in whatever situation I'm in.

Anyways, I didn't participate and stayed in the shadows as I watched Fairy Tail win the Games (Eclipse never happened and Master Jiemma is still alive and Minerva's still there). Right after that I had called Mavis and made her fulfill her promise, but not without promising her something in return…

**Flashback**

I walked into an alleyway in Crocus wearing my signature gray dress and hood. I pulled the hood down and looked around before making a soundproof barrier around me. "Alright Mavis, come on out and fulfill your promise" I said in an emotionless voice. Mavis appeared before me in a golden flash with a sad expression. "Are you sure about this, Lucy?" she asked me while looking straight into my eyes. I nodded and watched as she swiped her hand through the air and my mark disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

After that, Mavis tackled me, I didn't fall though, and started sobbing while I silently let my tears spill. I patted her head before an idea struck me and I pushed her away a little while kneeling down to her height. I wiped away her tears and gave her a genuine smile which caused her to stop crying and look at me with what looked like stunned admiration. "Mavis…" I said in a motherly tone which made her snap back to reality.

I held out my pinky and looked her in the eye again. "How about we make a promise that I _will _join a guild and when I do, I will tell you so that you can come visit me anytime you want, okay?" Her eyes started to water but took my pinky into her own and shook our hands up and down. "Deal" she said and I smiled one last time before letting go and walking away while putting my hood back on.

**End of Flashback**

Now here I am, walking to the train station with my hood up, which hid my face. People avoided me because of my chains which made me feel even sadder. I was still thinking about what guild to join when a flyer caught my attention. I went over and picked it up and began to read it to myself.

**BARMAID/TENDER WANTED**

Requirements:

Must be a mage and strong enough to protect themselves.

They must also be experienced in entertaining, cooking and cleaning up large messes such as broken wood, scorch marks, and others.

About Job:

The person who will apply will join the guild and automatically and get their guild marks in their chosen place.

They will earn a weekly pay of 100,000 jewels and are allowed to go on missions if they need any extra money.

They will be allowed to cook anything they might want but also cook for the entire guild.

They will buy necessary ingredients using the guild's money and their own money for other things that they need to cook something that they want.

They will have to wake up early and must live somewhere around the guild.

Only people who are 16 and up will be allowed to apply for the job.

When:

You are allowed to apply any time you want.

How:

Go to the place below and talk to the guild master.

Location:

Town of Maru

Guild of Sabertooth

My eyes were wide after reading everything. If I applied I could get a job and fulfill my promise to Mavis while I'm at it. I could also go on missions if I choose to. I smiled very unnoticeable smile and resumed my walk to the train station with the flyer in my hand.

_Don't worry Mavis, mama, and papa, I'm fine and I will now join a new guild with a fresh new start. And for now, I guess I'll just nickname myself…Sabishii Sutā*._

**Hey everybody, this is my first Fanfic so I hope you enjoy. Please tell me if you want me to continue so that I know that people are reading. Another thing: DO NOT go easy on me, be BRUTALLY HONEST so that I know what to fix and if you hate this story then don't read.**

***the dress she's wearing is Erza's when she saw her funeral but the neck isn't that deep and its different colors**

***TRANSLATIONS**

** Buki yūgō = Weapon fusion**

**Tenshi no Hane = Angel's Wings**

**Seishin yūgō = Spirits fusion**

**Tentai Satsugai = Celestial slaying**

**Sabishii = Lonely**

**Sutā = Star**

**I got these from Google and please read these messages since I won't be putting a lot of them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail and everything else that belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

During my walk to the train station, I could hear people whispering things about me. I could also hear some people telling their kids to stay away from the 'lady with the chains'. I didn't want to hear it so I went into the first shop that I saw. When I went in, I looked around and found out that it was a shop that sold clothes and other items.

_Perfect_ I thought. I walked over to one of the changing rooms and locked the door behind me. When I was inside, there was a golden flash and Virgo appeared in front of me. Even though I couldn't call them without removing the links, my spirits could still summon themselves. "Hey Virgo" I greeted quietly. She nodded and then pulled out some more of the black gauze that is around my feet.

I gave her a small smile which made her do the same. "Hime* can you please hold out your arms?" she asked. I obliged and sat down on a stool that was in the room. She started on my right arm first. She grabbed the chain and coiled it around my arm until it reached up to just below my elbow. I held it there while she wrapped the gauze over the chain and made sure that it didn't show.

She did this to the rest of my chains but said that she couldn't hide the shackles. "It's fine Virgo, as long as the chains are hidden and thank you so much for doing this" I said quietly. She just nodded and hugged me before back to the Spirit World. I stepped out of the changing room and decided to buy something since I just walked in here.

_I already have clothes in my storage* so I don't need any, but what can I buy? _I thought while looking around the shop. Something in the very back caught my eye and walked over to it. It was a set of headphones that looked exactly like Laxus's own and its plugged into a sphere. When I touched the sphere, it turned into a dagger*.

The blade was light gray and it was glowing softly. Everything else was black and attached to the hilt was a beautiful crystal music note that was the same color as my eyes. The headphones are plugged into the bottom of the hilt. I looked at it in wonder before putting the headphones on. There was nothing on, but when I grabbed the dagger, music started to play. I blinked and when I mentally thought about a different genre, a different song that suit my taste started playing.

I decided that I liked it and paid for it before walking out of the store. I tucked the dagger into my sash on my left with the hilt still sticking out and continued walking. While walking, I registered my new items in my storage space so that I could equip it anytime that I want. When I got my ticket and leaned on a wall, I mentally told my new music player to change the song to a pop one. The song stopped and a new one began to play.

_I know, I'm finding it hard to breath_

_And I've been drowning in my own sleep_

_I feel a hate crashing over me_

_So rescue me_

_(oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(yeah)_

_So rescue me_

I started to nod my head to the beat. Half way through the song, my train came and I paused it before removing the headphones and placing it around my neck. I pushed myself off the wall and walked over to the train conductor and gave him my ticket. I walked to the very back of the train and sat down in an empty booth.

I was about to pull my hood off when I heard voices coming closer. "Hurry up Rogue, the trains about to move" someone yelled to their companion, whose name I'm guessing is Rogue. "Well there are no empty spaces to sit" replied a deep voice to the other person. "Look, Fro see's an empty booth" squeaked an adorable sounding voice.

_I think that they're talking about the booth that I'm sitting in_ I thought before a the most adorable exceed flew to the other side of where I was sitting. Another exceed flew in and looked at me. "Frosch, there's someone else in here! Look before you tell us that it's empty!" he scolded the cute exceed named Frosch.

"Eh?!" exclaimed Frosch before turning over to face me. "Fro is sorry miss" he apologized. I smiled a bit under my hood before reaching over and scratching behind his ear which made him purr. "Yo, Frosch, Lector, where are you guys?" yelled the loud voice from before. "Here we are Sting-kun" Lector yelled back while poking his head out the booth.

"Oh, hey, did you find us an empty booth?" the person known as Sting asked before walking in front of the entrance. He was a blonde with cerulean blue eyes and a scar above his right eye. He was wearing a furry vest and a small blue shirt that showed his six-pack. He had pants that looked kind of like Natsu's and black boots (GMG clothes). Another man appeared behind him.

He had messy black hair that covered one of his red eyes that had slits in them. His face was emotionless and he was wearing a cloak, long sleeve shirt, brown boots that had armor plating and weird things attached to his waist. They looked like flags with orange crosses (GMG clothes). _This must be Rogue_ I thought and felt my head tilt a bit to my right.

His eyes glanced over at me and then his hand shot out and grabbed the back of Sting's collar before he could jump in. "Hey what gives?" he yelled while glaring at the black-haired mage. Said mage just pointed at me. Sting then turned to me and his eyes widened. "Eh, since when was she here?" he asked no one in particular.

"She was here when Fro came in" Frosch answered him with his right paw raised up. "Frosch, you should've asked her if we could sit before barging in here" said Rogue in a scolding way. Frosch hung his head and said he was sorry. "Excuse me miss, but can we sit here?" asked the other exceed. I looked at them all before slowly nodding my head.

Rogue nodded his head in thanks and released Sting who went over and sat in the seat across from me while Rogue sat next to him. That's when I realized something. _Wait a minute, these are the guys that Natsu and Gajeel were battling in the Games _I realized and looked over to them again from under my hood. The train then started to move and their faces turned green.

My head tilted again and Lector, who noticed the action, started to explain. "These two are dragon slayers and they get very sick on transportation except for the Sky dragon slayer" he said while patting Sting's head. I felt kind of sorry for them so I held my hand out to them. They looked at it confused until I equipped two light blue pills.

"These are pills that I made. They should help you guys with any kind of sickness that you have including motion sickness" I whispered. It was true, I did make these pills from some berries and ingredients from the Spirit World. Virgo and Aries taught me how to make them so that I could recover from any sickness that I might have, but I can only take one every week, not that I'll get sick EVERY week, but it's just to let you know.

No one else can make them since one of the ingredients include a drop of water directly from Aquarius's urn for each pill. I saw them look at each other before each grabbed one and, with a little difficulty, swallowed. Immediately after they did, the green on their faces disappeared. Sting stood up and began to jump around laughing. "Hey this is great, I don't feel sick anymore!" he cheered while jumping up and down.

Rogue stood up too and I saw a bit of relief pass through his eyes when he didn't vomit. "Thank you for helping us out" he thanked me when they both sat down. "Yeah that pill of yours is awesome" agreed Sting who was grinning like mad. "The effect will last for about 3 days. You'll know when it wears off when your body glows light blue for a few seconds" I whispered to them just to make sure that they know that it won't last forever.

Rogue nodded while Sting started to complain. "Aw man, why couldn't it last, then we wouldn't have to worry about transportation anymore" he whined while slumping down in his seat. "It's ok Sting-kun, at least you're not in pain anymore" comforted Lector. I just pulled my headphones on and continued the song that was playing. _Hmm… what was the name of their guild again? It started with an S or something like that… well whatever, I'll find out someday. _Was what I thought while watching Sting complain to Lector and Rogue stroke a sleeping Frosch.

What I didn't know was that I would find out the answer to my question very soon… 3 hours to be exact.

**Second chapter's up and sorry if it sucks. I would like to thank mira-mirarose, rolu love them, and funeko for reviewing and encouraging me to continue. Thanks also goes to the people who have viewed, followed, and made my story a favorite. COOKIES FOR EVERYONE~!**

**SONG LYRICS FROM THE SONG: Rescue Me by You Me at Six**

***EXPLANATIONS: **

***Re-equip magic has a special storage dimension where you can store any weapon, clothes and/or armor to re-equip. Equip magic uses the same storage, but cannot store any clothes and/or armor. It is mostly used for other things like the pills in the story or medical supplies and other objects. It is also faster at summoning/equipping weapons than re-equip magic which is why Lucy prefers to uses it more. **

***The sphere that changed into a dagger is actually a music playing lacrima that can turn into any small items that will be helpful to the user. In this case, Lucy is an expert with the dagger so the lacrima turned into one so that she can use it together with her other dagger making her a more lethal opponent than she already is.**

***TRANSLATIONS:**

**Hime = Princess **

**The explanations are from my own thoughts and the translation is from the episodes that i have watched. Please review or if there is anything that i need to fix, tell me and be BRUTALLY HONEST! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail and everything else that belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

I'm jolted awake when the train screeched to a stop. Apparently, so were my seat mates, since they started to groan… well Sting did anyway, the Exceeds were still asleep and Rogue just twitched and started to move. Something inside me told me to leave before they could see me again, so I followed my instincts. I got up quietly and followed the flow of people out the train.

After I left the train station, I'm greeted with the smells of different food, the sounds of people chatting around, and the sight of streets lined up with booths and stalls. There were street vendors calling out to people who were walking around and looking at the goods people were selling. Some kids were also running around and occasionally buying some things.

I didn't want people to get scared of me again so, as much as I wanted to stay and look around, I ran through the streets looking around for the guild. I ran over a bridge that was over a river with fishermen in their boats who waved over to some people. I ran past people, stalls, booths, and a few dogs and cats. I looked around while running and made some turns. Something caught my eye and I skidded a few feet before finally stopping.

I was at the edge of town and, right in front of the forest, was a huge building. It looked exactly like Fairy Tail's but there were saber tooth statues at each side of the entrance and the flags had Sabertooth's guild mark. I could hear people fighting inside which made me tense. _I'll just go through the window where the Master's room should be _I mentally said to myself, so I went over to the back and saw the Master through a window in the building.

He was sitting behind a desk and I could hear him muttering about the Council on their backs because of the damage his guild was causing. I sweat dropped, thinking about a certain guild, but sighed and secured my hood on tighter so that it wouldn't fly off from what I was going to do. "Here goes nothing…" I whispered then ran up to the building before jumping up onto the window.

I crouched on the sill of the window and knocked on the glass. I was thinking the Master was startled since he jumped off of his chair and spun around to face me. He blinked at me so I waved and pointed to the latch of the lock. His eyebrows furrowed, but he approached the window and unlocked it then stepped back.

I opened it then jumped in, but left it open so that I could jump back out later on. "Hello" I greeted quietly while waving a bit. "Uh… hello child, what brings you here and why'd you enter through the window?" he asked in a confused way. I blinked in confusion under my hood. _I thought that he was ruthless and cold-hearted… maybe he learned a lesson during the GMG… _I thought, smiling a bit, not that he could see it.

I reached into my sash and pulled out the folded flyer. I could feel the Master's curious gaze on me as I unfolded the paper and gave it to me. He accepted it and when he saw the paper; his face broke out into a grin before he gave out a warm, hearty laugh. "So, you want to apply for the job huh?" he asked after he finished his laugh. I nodded before adding in a quiet voice, "But, I would like to start tomorrow since I still need to look for a house first." He nodded in understanding before walking over to his desk and getting out a stamp.

When I tilted my head in confusion, he chuckled before explaining. "As the flyer states, the person who will apply for the job will automatically join the guild since not that many people meet the requirements. Judging from your appearance and the fact that you just jumped to the second floor of a building and managed to land perfectly on the window sill, you're hiding your magic power that you have trained so hard to get, yet… you have gone through a lot and hide your face to try to not trust people anymore but you don't like being alone without friends… am I right, my child?" he asked in a soft voice.

I'm stunned. _H-he can tell what I've been through and how hard I've been working to train my magic. He even knows why I hide myself and how I feel… _I thought while starting to sob. I covered my face in my hands and cried into them while the Master just kneeled on one knee and patted my back. "You don't have to hide anything from me and you don't have to force yourself to talk to me if you don't want to, but can you promise me something?" he asked again.

I wiped away my tears before lifting my head and nodding to him. He smiled softly which made me do the same. "Promise me, that you will show that pretty face of yours and open up to me and my guild when you're ready, ok?" My eyes widened and my hands flew to my head to find that my hood wasn't there. Then I blushed when I realized that he just complimented me. He chuckled again and patted my head before standing up.

"Well, is it a promise?" he questioned. I thought about it before I smiled and looked up to him again while nodding my head. "I promise" I said which caused him to grin again which made me laugh. Then there was a flash of gold before Loke, Virgo, Aries, Scorpio, and Aquarius appeared. Loke came over and pulled me into a tight hug and buried his face into the crook of my neck with tears running down his face.

"Y-you laughed a-a-and smiled again. A-and y-your open-ning u-u-up to people *sob.* My little Hime is f-finally opening up again…" he whispered. I smiled and hugged him back, tears starting to fall from my eyes as well. The rest of my spirits came over and hugged me as well. Master was standing behind us while giving a soft smile.

Jiemma's P.O.V

_What happened to the girl that made her like this? _I wondered while watching her and her spirit's cry. From what the spirit said, she must've not smiled in a very long time, much less laugh. My eyes narrowed when I imagined what could've happened to her, since the bit of magic that she showed radiated a sad and lonely aura. _Whatever happened to her, I will make sure that it won't happen again… her smile looked so angelic yet it was laced with pain. I want to see that smile again, without the pain and I'm sure that the guild would want to see it as well._

My mind has been made up. I would get her to open little by little and make sure that she could smile without even a hint of pain. _As long as she will be a part of this rowdy guild, I'll make sure that she and her spirits will never experience anything so heart breaking ever again. I've learned my lesson since the GMG and I will try to be more like Fairy Tail _I decided while still smiling.

No one's P.O.V

Jiemma didn't know that Fairy Tail was the reason that Lucy was like this in the first place, but his promise was as real as Lucy's spirits and he will keep it along with his guild. The only question is…

_Will Lucy open up to the guild during her time there or will she break her promise and leave?_

**Chapter three. I know that it wasn't what most of you were expecting, but I hope that you'll still read it and follow. I was kind of busy with a request from my friends to write a 1D Fanfic so I got kind of mixed up when writing this and that at the same time. Anyway, I sincerely hope you like it at least a little bit and keep reading. P.S. sorry if you were expecting Sting and Rogue to be surprised, but I kind of forgot about Lucy's house and i wanted to have more suspense, so yeah… please understand :p**

**THANKS GOES TO: H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome, Psyka, FairyTailGirl, casie200, and ROLU fan for reviewing + to the people who have read, followed, and favorited this story… ARIGATOU GOUZAIMAS**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail and everything else that belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Rogue's P.O.V

I heard the train screech to a stop and Sting started moaning. I just sat up and rubbed my eyes before opening them. _Huh… that girl isn't here anymore… damn _I mentally cursed and then I blinked in confusion. _Why in 7 seven hells am I thinking about her? She's just another girl… _I asked myself while I got off the train with Sting following.

Our Exceeds were still asleep so we had to carry them over to the other side of town where the guild was located. Along the way they woke up and now they were chatting about that strange girl. "Fro wants to see the lady again and say sorry for being mean" Frosch said while his ears drooped down a bit. My hand reached out and patted his head which made him look up. "Don't worry, I have a feeling that we'll be seeing her soon" I said which made him smile again.

"Well, can't argue with Rogue here. I have a feeling that she'll be coming to us very soon" replied Sting with his hands behind his head. "Yeah, Sting-kun is always right" praised Lector and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. _Let's hope that Stings actually right... _i then realized what I was thinking and mentally sighed before pushing open the doors while Sting yelled "WE'RE BACK!"

Lucy P.O.V

I had jumped back out the window after getting my guild mark; which by the way was ice blue and below my right shoulder like Natsu's. I was thinking that most people would expect me to cry over them, but I have grown up now, besides, I left them so why should I cry over them. Anyway I was walking around in the forest while mentally scolding myself.

_Damn it all, your such a coward Lucy, you didn't even tell the Master about your chains much less tell him anything besides where you want your guild mark _were my thoughts as I looked around for a good tree. That's what I said, a good TREE. I had decided, back at the train, that buying or renting a home will be no good and I kind of want to be alone with my little 'problem.' I got this idea from Porlyshuka-san who lived out in the woods.

I had my furniture anyway, plus a color changer* so I'm good. After walking about three miles away from the guild, I found a beautiful lake in a clearing with a small island that was close to the shore on the other side of where I was standing. Around the lake, there were a few bushes that had aqua blue berries that glowed softly and some strawberries. I walked around the lake, spotting some fish in the water, until I got to the place where the island was closer to the shore. By the way, the lake was about the size of 2 guild buildings out together.

The island, where I'm standing, was about 25-27 feet away from me and, judging from how dark the water was when it got closer to the middle of the lake, it was more than a mile deep. I sighed, but walked back a good 15 feet before crouching low to the ground. After a moment of calculating, I ran about the speed of Bachus when he was competing in the Chariot event before jumping when I was a foot from the water's edge.

I did a front flip in the air before landing on my feet on the island. My hood had come off, making my braid swing in the breeze for a bit. My headphones and music dagger were still secured together with my necklace and everything was in place. After making sure everything was where it should be, I looked up at the huge willow tree that was eight feet in front of me. The island was 20 feet wide and about 24 feet in length and had sand starting from the water to three feet away from it.

The rest of the ground was regular dirt and grass. Growing on the sand were the same glowing berries and on random places in the dirt were bushes of strawberries. The willow tree that I was talking about looked to be about 13 feet wide and it was, surprisingly, leaning on land instead of water. The weird thing was that this tree had glowing yellow and orange berries, the size of a big marble, which grew on some of the bows of the tree.

When I walked over and ate a yellow berry, it tasted sweet like sugar. The orange berry tasted milder, but it was still really good. Before I went in, though, I quickly grabbed one of the blue berries and took a bite since it was as big as my palm. It was crunchy on the outside yet juicy on the inside and it wasn't too sweet or sour or bitter, but a good combination of everything.

I quickly ate it before stepping through the willow's swaying braches. The berries that grew in here were bright and illuminated the inside just right. I could see the trunk that was about 7 feet around and it looked sturdy. It wasn't in the middle though and next to it was a pool of water that was 5 feet long and 6 feet wide. When I went and took a sip, I found that it was actually fresh water. It was glowing a beautiful white that had a blue hue to it thanks to some light blue pebbles at the bottom of the 4 feet deep pool.

I smiled at the peaceful sight. I walked up to the trunk and put my palm over it before focusing a huge amount of magic onto it, but not enough to get rid of the links. I heard creaking and air whirling around me, unraveling the gauze around my chains which made them fall to the ground. When I stopped and opened my eyes, there was a door in front of me and a small window to the right of it. When I opened the door my old apartment room greeted me*.

When I looked out the window, I saw the lake since I added magic on the windows to make me be able to see through the willow bows*. This way I could see if there were people of animals surrounding me. I equipped the color changer into my palm and got to work, changing the walls to a soft green, the wooden stuff and floor into a black color, and the cushions, sheets, curtains, carpet, and blankets into the same gray as my dress.

After that I went into my bathroom and took a 15 minute shower, not worrying about the chains since they never rust, and equipped into white pajamas and fell onto my bed. _*sigh* looks like I'll have to introduce myself to the guild tomorrow and then start work… besides that, I still have to contact Mavis and tell her where I'm at… ugh, I'm too tired to deal with this stuff I'll deal with it in the morning _were my last thoughts before welcoming the embrace of sleep.

Unknown to me, there was a small tremor under the lake where something started to stir…

* * *

The little bit sunlight filtering through my window was what woke me up. I sat up and looked around, recognizing the place where I was as my new home. I looked out the window near my bed and saw the lake. It was very quiet and peaceful, like a dream. That's when my eyes narrowed. Though it looked peaceful with the sun only starting to rise and how quiet and still everything was, I knew that every dream is just an illusion.

I got up and walked over to my bathroom, still alert for anything. I took my regular 15 minute shower using my new cherry blossom products. When I was training to achieve my Tentai Satsugai magic, my sense of smell increased and my old strawberry and vanilla products become way too strong for my tastes. Aries was the one who suggested a cherry blossom scent since it wasn't too strong.

Turns out she was right, and by the way, my sense of smell isn't as strong as a dragons slayer's, but strong enough to rival a wolf's nose. This is the same as my hearing which picked up a faint rumbling sound. I got out of the shower and dried myself up before re-equipping into my signature dress and hood. The gauze was wrapped around my feet tightly like on my arms, to make sure that the chains won't break loose. I didn't have my necklace or headphones, just in case there was a fight.

My music dagger was still tucked into my sash, so that I could grab it if I needed to. I walked over to the front door after making sure that everything was locked and secured. I stepped outside and locked the door behind me too. Since I was hungry, I picked a few of the yellow berries and a couple of orange ones before stepping through the curtain of willow bows. I crouched down low and ran before jumping, right when my toe touched the water's edge.

I landed on the shore and pulled the hood over my head before popping two yellow berries into my mouth. I started to walk along the shore, eating a few more of my berries which made my hunger start to ebb away, until I heard another faint rumble. I halted to a stop and tilted my head so that I could hear better. _That's strange… the sound sounded muffled, like it was under something really thick… _I thought in confusion. After not hearing anything for the next 10 minutes, I started to walk again while finishing my food.

I was still alert though, all the way until the guild. I relaxed my shoulders and went to the back of the guild again (she came out from the forest on the side of guild). When I looked up at the window, I saw Master Jiemma smiling and then unlocking the window. I felt myself smile before jumping up onto the window sill again. I lifted up the window and hopped in before closing it again.

"Good morning child, it seems that you're just in time, since most of the guild members came early to see you" he said which made my eyes widened. "Y-you told them that I was coming?" I asked in a quiet yet surprised voice. He chuckled and put his huge hand gently on top of my hooded head. "Of course, my dear, they need to know that there will be someone working behind the bar now and that nobody will be allowed to steal from the cabinets" he replied.

I thought about this before turning my attention to him again. "Will it be ok if I wrote runes* on the bar that prevents them from stealing?" I asked in my quiet voice. He thought about it before grinning and nodding. "Make it so that they will be electrocuted if they have any intent on stealing" he said which made me giggle very lightly, but he still heard which made him smile. "Now, come on, the guild is waiting" he said while opening the door and gestured me to go out.

I walked out and followed him down a hall until we reached the railings. It was exactly like Fairy Tail's second floor and it even had tables up here. _Damn, that means more work, and judging from the fact that I can clearly hear a brawl going on and furniture breaking… THEY'RE JUST AS BAD AS FAIRY TAIL _I mentally screamed. Master just stepped closer to the railing and then clapped his hand three times which sounded like thunder.

I whined like a puppy a bit while hearing someone yell "OUCH, HEY OLD MAN WATCH IT! YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE SENSITIVE EARS!" _Wait, that sounded like… Sting _my eyes widened and then I remembered something from the GMG. My eyes had widened again when everything clicked into place.

_Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney the Twin Dragon Slayers of… Sabertooth _

**Uh, hey everybody, sorry for the late update. Anyway, here is chapter three and although it is boring, please keep reading my story. Actually, it was SUPPOSED TO BE shorter than this but I felt bad so I decided to make it longer. P.S. whoever can guess what that weird tremor was before I post my next chapter, they can send me any request for a story and I will try to write it while writing this. They can also choose the pairings but no boy/boy or girl/girl. My friends were talking about Niall and Harry or something like that and I find it weird… OH YEAH, YOU GET NO CHOICES! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA~ Plus you don't have to do it, I'm just curios on what people will send me**

**EXPLANATIONS: **

***the color changer is a small magical item that can change the colors of any object to the color that the mage holding the device wants. To activate it, simply send a bit of magic into it and it will change the color of selected object(s).**

***i don't know what you call the branches of a willow tree so i just call them bows**

***what Lucy did to the tree, was use her magic to change the inside to fit her needs. she wanted a place that felt like home so she made the inside of the trunk grow larger and equipped all of her furniture inside. i don't know if this explanation helps but this is how i put it into words**

**THANKS GOES TO: **

**Lunarstar96, Lucy Queen of the Stars, natalia99989, and animefreakestra for reviewing and to the people who have viewed, followed, and favorite**

**SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO:**

**cassie200 – thanks for reviewing again and waiting for more**

**Psyka – I will try to update more and thank you your 'awesomeness'**

**ROLU fan – thanks for the compliments and you're so sweet even if you don't know how to encourage people ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fairy Tail and everything else that belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

As everything clicked in my head, I heard Master clear his throat before looking down to the guild members. "Sorry Sting, but you guys are very loud and I wouldn't want to scare our new worker and member by yelling" he explained and confirmed my suspicions. _Shit, I was hoping that I didn't have to meet up with them so soon… but Master was kind enough not to yell and I answered my question about those twos' guild… _I reasoned in my head before snapping out of it when I heard Master tell the guild to settle down.

"Ok, so child please come over and introduce yourself to the guild" Master waved his hand, motioning me to come over. I gulped before doing as he asked and stepped up next to him. Before I could speak though, I heard someone gasp and yell 'YOU.' I looked towards the noise to see Sting pointing his finger at me while standing next to a surprised Rogue. Lector was also pointing while Frosch looked happy. "You know her?" I heard a man with a mask ask them to which they nodded.

"Yeah, she's the one we were talking about" Rogue responded, but he did not take his gaze off me which made me blush under my hood. Master cleared his throat again before saying "Now now, since you obviously don't know a thing about her, let her talk please." I looked up at him and nodded in thanks to which he grinned. Somehow, I couldn't bear to lie to him or to the people below me, so I took a deep breath before introducing myself in a normal-volume voice; something that I had also stopped doing.

"I will not tell you my real name for now, but I go by Sabishii Sutā and for my magic… well I'm only going to name three of them; Re-equip, Equip, and Runes magic" I said before mentally smacking myself upside the head. _Baka, why the hell did I just tell them that my name was fake?! And why in the name of Loke did I tell them that I would only tell three of my magic, I JUST PRACTICALLY STATED THAT I KNEW MORE, DAMN! _I thought, and true to my thoughts, people started to yell questions at me.

"Why won't you tell us your REAL name?"

"Why are you wearin' a hood?"

"Wait she said that she'd just list three… DOES THAT MEAN THAT SHE KNOWS MORE?"

People kept yelling these questions until I heard a girl yell out 'SHUT UP!' I was startled to see that it was a pretty looking girl with a tight blue dress and her hair was done up in a cute way (GMG clothes). "Thank you Minerva" thanked the Master as he looked back to the others. "Sabishii here has… a hard time trusting people for reasons I do not know, but please do not bother her about it and let her open up naturally, understand?" he asked to which everyone slowly agreed to, even Sting. "Thank you, Master" I thanked him quietly while he smiled.

"Now, if you have any problems, do not hesitate to call me ok?" I nodded my head as he smiled again and turned back to head over to his office. As he left, I turned back around and walked over to the stairs. Before I could take a step, something furry buried itself into my chest and, out of habit; I wrapped my arms around it. I looked down to see Frosch smiling up at me.

"Hello again miss, Fro is sorry that Fro barged in without permission" he apologized, his cute little ears drooping a bit. I was confused until I remembered the train. I giggled, very softly, and scratched behind his ear, which made him purr. "You don't have to apologize for anything. If you didn't do that, you wouldn't have met me, now would you?" I asked which made him think before his ears perked up and he responded with an 'Aye.' I smiled softly and made my way down the steps, Frosch in my arms.

When I reached the bottom, Sting came up to me with a goofy grin on his face like he won the lottery. "Hey, Shi, do you have any more of those pills?" he asked, but I was surprised by what he called me. "Shi?" I said in a questioning manner. "Well, yeah, that's your new nickname" he explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh… um, okay… and the pills only work once a week so you'll have to wait until the effect goes away and wait for the next week after that happens" I told him which made him pout.

He started to whine, but I just waved it off and walked towards the bar, people parting to let me through. It was not like in the streets, but more like in a 'be-nice-and-move-over-and-let-the-new-member-through' kind of manner. Once I was at the bar, I set Frosch down and told him not to do anything yet. I then went to one end of the bar and put my hand down on the counter-top. I closed my eyes and started to murmur some incantations before dragging my hand, slowly, on the wooden surface, emerald green runes appearing where my hand been.

Rufus's P.O.V

That is truly amazing! She can draw complex runes just my dragging her hand, this shall be recorded in my memory where it'll never be forgotten. Although, Master said that it is hard for her to trust, why?

Yukino's P.O.V

Woah, this girl is amazing… but, why do I sense something like, loneliness and distrust, from her? And why do I feel connected to her?

Minerva's P.O.V

Sabishii… she seems very strong, no… _is_ very strong to be able to do this… but why does she not trust us when we are supposed to be family?

Rogue's P.O.V

Wow, how strong is this girl, no not girl, Sabishii, to be able to do this? Why do I feel like I need her in my life? Why does she look so afraid to trust someone?

Back to Lucy's P.O.V

As I felt my hand reach the other end of the bar, I opened my eyes, knowing that they were glowing green, and chanted in a slow, and kind of echo-y voice;" Korera wa dore mo kowarete wa naranai rūru ga ari, genzai, Akutibu ni*" The runes glowed, an ice-green color emitting from them, before they disappeared meaning that the runes were set. I forgot to tell you that I could also use rune magic without removing any of the links.

There are 5 types of runes magic. The commonly used and weakest one is the purple one, like Freed's own. These types of runes can be dispelled when the mage has been defeated or by the mage himself, and people are able to read the rules set on them. It can be used as a way to attack, defend, or to create. It can be either very fast or easy to draw depending on the rules being set and the effect depends on how strong the mage casting it is. The outcome, though, is very weak compared to the other types of runes.

The green one that I just used is the second type. It was specifically created for defense, repelling, or sealing things. You can read the rules set on them but it can only be dispelled by the mage even if he is defeated. It is stronger than any of the other runes when it comes to defending, but it takes time if you want it at its full effect; of course it also depends on the rules you're setting. To repel something with these runes, it depends on how much magic that the writer has. If the writer is very weak, you could only deflect a few boulders before it vanishes. The hardest part for this rune is the sealing part. It takes an extreme amount of concentration, magic, and patience. You could probably die without enough power and you will fail if you don't have the patience or concentration to use these runes.

The third type is the blue one; created for speed and attacks. You can use this to boost your speed or someone else's but you can only put how fast you want to go as a rule. If you put number five, you go five times faster than your regular speed. You are not allowed to go over number 10 seeing as that would be the same as teleportation magic anyway. When you want to attack, the runes would turn red. It can either boost your attack's power and damage or launch attacks like 'explosion'; these by the way, are the only two rules allowed for this stage of the blue runes. This is the strongest rune when it comes to these categories and is the fastest to draw.

The fourth rune is the gray one, meant for creation. You can create wings, swords, fire, etc. The rules need to also be specific or it will not work properly. This is like creation magic where you need your imagination to use it to its full effect. This rune is also fast to draw, but only at the speed that you're thinking. If you think like Natsu, who can't exactly think very fast, your runes will take forever to draw, but if you're a quick thinker, like me, your runes will be ready to draw at the flick of your hand, making this rune the second fastest to draw.

The last and fifth rune is the yellow runes; created for upholding laws. One law that requires these runes is the opening of Spirit gates. They can only be opened through keys or when the Spirit wants to get out, like when Virgo pops out of nowhere. No one but the Spirit King is allowed to use these runes and he can only use it if he gets the permission of the other kings who can also use this magic. By the way, I cannot use the blue runes, gray runes, the sealing stage of the green runes, and Rūn yūgō* without removing 4 of the links, like Būki yūgō*.

Anyway, after the runes disappeared, the rules, colored emerald-green, appeared reading:

Anyone with any intent on stealing is not allowed to pass, the same goes for any objects that are meant to harm anyone. If you have any intent to steal or harm after getting pass this barrier, you will be cut off of oxygen and frozen in place until you faint

I'm guessing everyone had finished reading; judging by the fact that their mouths were open and they were looking at me like I was crazy. I shrugged before picking up a mug and a rag and started to clean it. After cleaning a few mugs, somebody, well more like two somebody's, finally approached. _They probably understand that the runes won't harm them unless they break the rules _I mused whilst looking up to find Rogue and the guy with the mask and hat sitting down.

"Hello again Sabishii-san, I haven't properly introduced myself yet, my name is Rogue Cheney and I am the Shadow Dragon slayer" he greeted while I nodded and then turned my attention to the masked man, seeing as he was about to talk. "And my name is Rufus Lohr and I use Memory-make magic, pleasure to meet you Sabishii-san" he greeted and I nodded my head again. "Well, as you know, the name I go by is Sabishii Sūta and I listed three of the magic that I know plus I'll be the new bar maid" I greeted them back in my regular quiet voice.

They nodded before Frosch came up, followed by Lector, Sting, a light blue-haired haired girl, a shirtless green-haired man, and the girl who yelled earlier; Minerva. "Yo, Shi can I get a beer" requested Sting to which I nodded and filled up a mug before sliding it over to him. He thanked me before taking a swig and licking his lips. "That hit the spot" he called while sitting down on Rogue's right side, Rufus being on the left.

I looked over to the other three strangers while tilting my head in question. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Yukino Augria, Celestial Spirit mage" greeted the short-haired girl which made me blink in surprise, but I didn't ask questions. "Names Orga Nana, Thunder God slayer" said the green-haired one. "I guess you already know me since I shouted, but the names Minerva" she said to which I just waved. "And my names Lector, that one is Frosch" announced Lector while Fro just padded over to me before tugging on my hand.

"Can Fro have a fish with Lector? And can you cook it?" he asked politely. I smiled lightly and nodded before looking up at the others. They all discussed before Yukino turned back to me and announced what they wanted. "Sting wants some steak and another beer, Orga wants chicken together with a beer, Rufus wants some udon, Rogue wants ramen and tea for both him and Rufus, me and Minerva would like cheesecake, strawberry and blueberry, one slice of both for each of us together with some strawberry milkshake" she requested for everyone.

I nodded my head after every order and when she stopped I said, "Okay, but it would take about 20 minutes since I will be cooking and making everything by hand." It seems that they were surprised by that but before they could say anything I walked over to a door that said kitchen and wrote some runes again before going in. They read: 

No one is allowed inside unless requested to and all smells will be cancelled out so that nobody will try to force their way in

I heard Sting curse and giggled at that and then equipped my headphones before plugging them into the dagger and putting them on. The music started playing and I got to work.

Meanwhile the gang's P.O.V

"God damn it all," Sting cursed as he read the new rules on the kitchen door, "I wanted to smell if the food was good~" he whined which made everyone laugh. "Don't worry Sting, she said it would only take a while" comforted Yukino while stroking his hair, making him blush though she didn't notice. "Y-yeah, whatever" Minerva laughed again at this and perked up when she heard sizzling.

"Well, it seems like she is busy" commented Rogue, who could hear all the noises coming from inside. "Yes, but, did you guys notice something about her?" questioned Rufus, turning serious. "Like, what?" was Orga's reply. "Well, I noticed that there was some gauze around her arms and legs… that either means that she is injured or that there is something that she is hiding underneath…" he trailed off leaving the others to ponder over this until they heard some plates crashing.

They got worried until Sabishii's hooded head popped out from the door. "Sorry about that, but I'll be bringing your food in a bit" she said quietly while disappearing back inside. Everyone was waiting until they noticed a new rule adding up to the one about cutting off your oxygen.

Lucy's P.O.V

I started to add a new rule under the intruder one that said:

Anything that falls will not break, but freeze where it is together with its contents*

I stepped out again but this time with all of the food and drinks balancing on my arms, shoulders and head. _Lucky thing I had to practice this at the mansion _I thought while walking over to the surprised gang. "Ok so, roasted steak and a beer for Sting, BBQ chicken and a beer for Orga, udon noodles and soup plus beef for Rufus, ramen with fishcake*, ham, and a bit of seasoning for Rogue and tea for both of them, a slice of strawberry and blueberry cheesecake for the girls with their milkshakes and finally a fried fish with seasoning for Fro and Lector" I counted off quietly before putting everything down.

For Rogue and Rufus, though, I poured some green tea into two small cups and gave to them. "Enjoy" I said to which they responded, 'Itadakimasu' before digging in. I just grabbed Sting's old mug and cleaned it before I heard another person call me over for a beer and a sandwich. I went over to them and left the group to their meal.

Gang's P.O.V

As soon as they took a bite, everyone's eyes widened and they began to eat. Surprisingly, Sting at slowly to probably savor the flavor. After 10 minutes of eating, everyone finished and piled up their plates while sighing. "That was the best thing I had ever tasted in my whole life" Exclaimed Sting while drinking his beer. "Agreed" agreed Orga, bumping his mug with Sting's. "Yes, even the tea was amazing and I don't even really like green tea" replied Rufus, pouring himself and Rogue another cup.

"Oh my god, that cake and milkshake was like eating heaven" commented Minerva while Yukino was just enjoying the remainder of her milkshake. "Yeah, and me and fro don't usually like cooked fish, but this one was like eating one of the best things in the universe" piped up Lector while Fro was agreeing to what he said. "Oh, you're done, how was it?" Sabishii asked them quietly while walking over to pick up the plates. "IT WAS AMAZING!" Sting, Orga, Lector, and Frosch yelled while the others nodded with sincerity in their eyes.

"You must've had a lot of practice before you came here" commented Rufus who was finishing the last of his tea. "Actually, I've never cooked anything like this before… this is my first time trying to cook" she answered back which made everyone stop what they were doing. "T-t-this is you're v-very first time?" asked Minerva in disbelief. "Well yeah, I guess" she quietly answered while picking up the plates in both hands and dropping them off to the sink behind her.

Lucy's P.O.V

After putting the plates in the sink, I walked back over to them so that I could wait for the remaining glasses. "See, my old, um, friends, had always come to pick me up early so I could only eat take out and when I come home, I'm way too tired to do anything so I just go to sleep. Now that I think about it, they never let me do anything on my own because they thought that I couldn't handle anything by myself…" I trailed off when I noticed the looks of disbelief on everyone's face.

"So you mean to tell us that they would never let you do anything, not even fight?" asked Orga in surprise. "Well, I fought a dark guild by myself once and defeated a very strong dark guild member another time, but that was only because the others weren't there or that they were knocked out" I recalled while thinking about it. "Well, how in the world were you able to train or grow stronger if they were always like that to you?" questioned Rogue with a hint of anger in his voice.

When I thought about it… they were right. I couldn't grow stronger because they never allowed me to fight on my own. The only reason why I was strong as I am now was because they neglected me. _How did this happen? _I asked myself but was jolted from my thoughts when a clock started to chime. I looked up and saw that it was 9:45 p.m already. "Wow, it's already this late?" asked a surprised Rufus. I sighed but I looked at them and told them that they should probably head home.

"What about you?" asked a concerned Frosch, his partner also looked at me with worry which made me blush for some reason. "I'll be fine, I am supposed to be the last one to leave anyway" I told him. He looked like he was going to protest along with the others but I told them to go home. After they finally agreed and said goodbye, I cleaned up the place, washed the dishes, and locked everything before walking back into the forest to begin my walk home.

_Sigh, I almost told them about my past… I want to trust them, but I don't want to be hurt again… _I thought sadly as I walked along the shore of the lake. That's when I heard it clearly, a rumbling noise followed by an earthquake. I pulled down my hood while jumping back a few feet and crouched down, my eyes narrowing at the water which started to bubble. I then saw tiny white chunks start to rise to the surface. _Ice… _I thought while completing another green rune that made sure no one on the other side can hear the noise or feel any magic.

That's when I heard something… a weird roar. It sounded like Natsu's roar when he acts like a dragon, but this one had an edge to it like it was harmonized with a sword being dragged against metal. That's when it appeared. Its wings opened up as its scaly body rose from the water. Its' beautiful white scales gleamed in the full moon along with its huge fangs. The eyes opened, revealing silver with black slits for pupils. It landed gracefully on the land, its tail still submerged in the water as its body coiled together.

It was amazing and beautiful yet it looked ready to tear me apart. I used magic to get rid of the gauzes hiding my chains, making them fall to the ground as I looked up to the magnificent beast. I could feel my magic start to rise, the golden links started glowing as the air inside the runes began to pick up. The silver eyes narrowed at me and I did the same my icy blue eyes, my braid coming loose making the wind whip around my loose hair. I grabbed my dagger from my sash with my right hand while equipping my other dagger into my left.

The creature opened its mouth and hissed at me while I growled back at it. The wind blew even harder, leaves swirling in and out of the barrier, my chains starting to move along together with my hair and dress that was whipping around in the wind. Its tail started to swish in the water, but I didn't dare break eye contact with those silver eyes. The moonlighted glinted off its fangs as it did with my twin daggers. My opponent…

_A Serpent_

**Hah, I bet most of you were NOT expecting that. Anyway this is chapter five and I would like to correct a mistake from the last note because I put chapter three again instead of chapter four :p. Ok, so I would like to know how most people thought about my winged serpent. I was kind of tired from people putting a dragon or a wolf so I decided to do something that most would not expect thus creating a giant, winged serpent like Cubelious. **

***EXPLANATIONS/TRANSLATIONS***

***Korera wa dore mo kowarete wa naranai rūru ga ari, genzai, Akutibu ni = this means "These are the rules that none shall break, now activate"**

*** Rūn yūgō = Runes fusion**

***Būki yūgō = Weapons fusion**

***the reason why Lucy added the new rule was because she might drop something and she doesn't want anything to break or make a mess**

***Fishcake = the white thing with the pink swirl on it **

***THANKS GOES TO***

**All the people who followed, viewed, and favorite my story so far and have still kept on reading**

***EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO***

**annashina and guest – thank you so much for reviewing this story and liking it**

**Fantasyfan100 and Lucy Queen of the Stars – Thank you guys so much for at least trying to answer and I really was starting to think about your answers but my mind was already made up**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars, Psyka, casie200, and ROLU fan – AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH~ I LOVE YOU GUYS~ Thank you so much for reviewing again and again even if you didn't have to and because Lucy Queen of the Stars (I'll just call you LQS if that is fine with you) made me happy, I decided to make this chapter longer but also because you guys kept encouraging me to go on… LOVE YOU GUYS ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Fairy Tail and everything else that belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

_I didn't dare break eye contact with those silver eyes. The moonlighted glinted off its fangs as it did with my twin daggers. My opponent…_

_A Serpent_

* * *

Normal P.O.V (by the way, Lucy will be referred to as Sabishii until I change it or when she is with her spirits ALONE)

The two did not move or blink, even as the wind started to pick up. The serpent's silver eyes and Sabishii's ice blue ones were locked on each other; analyzing what to do next. A minute had passed, until both eyes widened slightly and they launched themselves at each other. Sabishii twirled away from the creature's mouth and slashed against the scales before turning herself around to face the beast again and landed on her feet; crouched down.

She cursed when she saw that she didn't even leave a mark on those thick scales. The beast roared again and its tail lashed out of the water like a whip. The girl jumped and avoided the attack and also noticed something on the tail. She gasped when she saw that it was a blade* that looked like it was made of ice. _Holy shit… _she mentally cursed before landing on the ground only having to jump again to avoid the creatures head before she formed an X with her blades to block the incoming tail blade that was headed her way.

She was knocked into the rune barrier at full force creating emerald green electrical sparks. She landed on her feet and wiped away some blood near her mouth while mentally adding a new rule to the runes, which made sure that no one can see what was going on inside. She then equipped her daggers back into her storage and took up a fighting stance, her chains wrapped around her fists to provide extra damage.

The creature's eyes flashed and it lashed out its tail again, but Sabishii jumped onto the tail blades cold surface and launched herself at the serpent's head, fist pulled back, and as soon as she was a foot away, she let loose her chain clad fist onto the top of the white beast's head.

It seems that this affected the beast, because it reared back its head and let out a pained roar. Sabishii landed again but back flipped out of the way just in time for the bladed tail to strike the ground, leaving a long, deep gash in the earth. As she landed, they locked eyes once again. It hissed while the black-haired girl growled and lunged for the head again only to be knocked back into the water by a part of the creature's long body.

It jumped in after her while the girl shook her head in the water to clear away the dizziness. Her instincts then told her to dive to the right, so she followed the urge and managed to dodge the fangs that seemed to be glow a light blue. Her arm shot out and grabbed onto a scale as the serpent spread its wings and shot out of the water. Sabishii coughed out water but pulled her fist back and punched the beast earning another oar of pain and anger.

The snake tossed her into the air by rapidly twisting its body before it smacked her with its wing making her crash into the awaiting ground. Sabishii sat up painfully and spat out some blood and jumped out of the crater before the snake shot out a… ice arrow? _Oh for the love of Aries, don't tell me that this creature… is a freakin mage?! _She mentally cried as she ran around to avoid ice arrows being shot from the sky.

_Two can play that game… _she thought before rapidly equipping kunai after kunai and shuriken after shuriken to counter the arrows. When the beast noticed this, it hissed again before diving down, its fangs glowing again. Sabishii's eyes widened and she lunged to the right just a second too late. She cried out in pain as one of the fangs slashed her left leg. Just as she was about to get away, she spun around and round house kicked the serpents head near its left eye and sent it flying in the opposite direction of her.

The serpent coiled its body and hissed in pain as it rubbed its injury on its body, crimson blood staining its white scales. Sabishii on the other hand, grunted in pain as she applied pressure onto the gash on her leg. It went from her mid-thigh to the shackle at her ankle. It wasn't really deep, but it was producing a lot of blood. _God damn it… _she cursed and bit her lip to stop from crying out while the creature's eyes were squeezed shut to keep from giving out a pained roar.

In the Spirit World

All of Lucy's spirits watched in pained tension as their master, no princess, fought against the huge white beast. "That's it, I'm going out there" proclaimed Loke as he turned and was about to leave before the Spirit King's voice stopped him. "You shall not go Leo, for this is something that our friend must face" he boomed. "DAMN IT, can't you see that she might DIE from her battle right now, and why aren't you removing her chains?!" Loke yelled out and was accompanied by the rest of her spirits who began to shout their agreement.

"Fear not, this is a part of her destiny and if she manages this, without using her full power, she might be able to become even stronger than she is now and besides, it is almost over" claimed the Spirit King. All of the spirits stopped their argument and turned back to the screen to reluctantly watch the battle._ Lucy please… make it out of this alive _were her spirits thoughts as they continued to watch their princess's match.

Back to the battle

Lucy or Sabishii bit back a cry as she stood up painfully, her left hand still on top of her injury. The serpent shakily lifted up its head, its left eye closed shut in pain. It looked like it was waiting for her to make a move, but the girl only, shakily, nodded her head as if to say: good job. Then it did something that she least expected; it nodded back at her, like it was saying congratulations, before its head reared back, its wings folding up as its eyes fell shut. It gave a final roar before silver light enveloped its body and it began to grow smaller and change its shape.

Sabishii slowly limped over to the fading light, blood flowing freely from her wound. When she was at least seven feet away, the creature or person stood up, one hand on the wound on the side of his head that was also bleeding badly, and the other clutching his side. He was wearing no shoes and baggy black jeans that had chains on the left and right side. His top was a plain white shirt with two black belts crossed over it to form an X. On his back, strapped to the belts, was a sword sheath with the blade tucked safely inside.

Over this, he wore a black jacket with the front unzipped and hood down. His skin was as white as Sabishii's and he had spiked up white, silver-ish hair that was wet right now and part of it was stained red. His right eye was silver and had a black slit for a pupil with black flecks at the bottom of the iris. His other eye was closed and covered in blood that poured from the wound his hand was trying to cover. The left shoulder of his shirt was also soaking up the red substance and a part of his shirt was torn which showed a few bleeding scars and a black bruise forming under the other hand that was covering it.

Sabishii wasn't looking to good herself. Her long, loose midnight hair was drenched and clung to her skin like her grey dress that, somehow, managed to stay intact. Her ice blue eyes were dull and her chains shined in the moonlight with little water droplets. Her arms were a bit bruised and scratched like her legs and her left leg was still bleeding, the blood starting to form a small pool at her feet. The gash was also tinged blue, probably since the man used his magic when he slashed her leg. Both were panting and trying to stay awake.

That's when Aries, Virgo, Capricorn, and Loke appeared. They looked over to their princess who nodded before she and the man from earlier blacked out. Aries immediately created two pink cushions under them before they could hit the ground before going back to the Spirit world. Capricorn picked up the one with the white haired man while Loke picked up his master. "Lucy, please hang in there… you and that man" he whispered before taking off for the island in the lake that was undamaged.

Capricorn and Virgo followed and as one, they all leaped into the air and landed on the shore of the island. They hurried into the willow house that Sabishii or Lucy made and put their patients down on to the floor with the cushions. Virgo started to tend to their wounds while Capricorn went back and switched places with Gemini who transformed into Wendy. As soon as Virgo cleaned up the blood, Gemini Wendy started to heal the two to the best of their abilities.

"We have healed the wounds that were bleeding and a few of their bruises and scratches, but we are not the real Wendy, so we will have to rest for at least 10 hours before we can heal the rest of their injuries" Gemini Wendy informed Loke and Virgo who nodded in acknowledgement. When Gemini went back, Loke knelt down beside the black haired girl and grabbed her left hand, squeezing it lightly.

"You can go back if you want Virgo, I'll be there in a second" whispered Loke, to which Virgo nodded and disappeared in a golden flash. Loke's right reached up and brushed away some hair that was in Lucy's face. "Gomen hime…" he apologized quietly before also disappearing in the same golden flash, leaving Lucy and the white haired man on Aries's wool cushions, both sleeping dreamlessly.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MINNA GOMEN NASAI~ I 'm am so VERY sorry for updating late and when I do, its really short but I wanted to experiment writing a third person fight scene and see if it is good before going any further. To top it all off, I didn't have any internet until the 11****th**** and even then I could only reply to my reviewers. HAH, I also have SCHOOL and I don't exactly like being given 3 projects in a DAY. Anyway, like what I said about the fight scene earlier, please tell me if it was any good because I get really nervous about new things and after that I'll see if I can type out a chapter that is SUPER long to make it up to the people who were waiting FOREVER for me to update.**

**P.S. - HAPPY VALENTINES DAY**

**THANKS GOES TO:**

**People who viewed, read, favorite, and/or followed my story, LOVE YOU GUYS**

**EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO:**

**Tigerblade – hey thanks for having a… um, ranting session (?) with me, it was really fun even if you thought it was boring**

**Sakamaki Hikaru – yeah, I tried to write in normal p.o.v so tell me how it went, ne?**

**Kurasabe – I seriously LOVE your idea and I think I'll put it to good use ;p**

**IamMyselfIamME – thank you for the compliments and let me just say that you are so sweet**

**Shiroi Tsubasa101, Shar2242, lilobsessive, and KRASHhoenn – hey peoples, thank you so much for liking this story, it means A LOT to me**

**Psyka (can I call you psy?), LQS, casie200 (can I call you c2?) – HEEEY~ thanks for reviewing again and saying all those wonderful things, oh and I hope its ok to call you guys these nicknames because I just feel so happy whenever I see your reviews and when you PM me, LUV YA~ 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Fairy Tail and everything else that belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

_"Gomen hime…" he apologized quietly before also disappearing in the same golden flash, leaving Lucy and the white haired man on Aries's wool cushions, both sleeping dreamlessly._

Lucy's P.O.V

I felt sunlight hit my eyes and groaned along with another, deeper voice. _Huh… _I thought sleepily and reluctantly sat up from the fluffy thing that I was on, stretching and yawning before getting up on my feet. I looked down to my right to find another wool cushion containing the white-haired man from last night. Somehow I felt like he was someone that I could trust deeply so I just shrugged and kicked him on the side earning a satisfying groan from the man.

"Get up already" I yawned out before walking over to the kitchen and starting up the stove to cook breakfast. That's when I noticed pain coming from my left leg and looked down to see a long, still healing, scar from the top of my knee to a few inches above the shackle. _Hmm… Gemini must've healed it considering that it used to be longer _I thought while cracking four eggs into a pan and dumping a pound of bacon into another with 3 cans of sausages.

I had a feeling that I should cook a lot of food for my 'guest' and I have long since learned to trust my instincts. After I was done cooking, I ate my half of the feast (two eggs, one can worth of fried sausage, and one-fourth of the bacon) I put my plates in the sink before walking back to the bedroom where I last woke up from. The damned man was still sleeping so I sighed, went into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of bacon and held it in front of his sleeping face.

His eyes shot open and he grabbed the piece and stuffed it into his mouth, moaning at the flavor. Not to flatter myself, but I did receive some good comments about my cooking back at the guild. "If you want more, there's breakfast in the kitchen I'll be taking a bath" I told him quietly. "Got it, but since you're

being nice I'll wash the dishes" he offered, to which I nodded to before walking over to the bathroom.

During my bath, I heard him mumble about how good the food was making me smirk before I re-equipped out of my clothes (except chains, cause I can't) and then I stood in front of the mirror. I mentally cringed when I saw bruises on my stomach, back and a few scratches all over my body together with that scar from earlier. _I must've been seriously injured together with that guy if Gemini couldn't heal any more than this… speaking of which I still have to thank them seeing as they did this much for me _I thought as I took a shower, making sure that my injury did not open up again.

After that, I got out and dried myself before manually putting on my now dry dress. The gauzes were still drying up so I walked out of the bathroom, combing my hair, and into the living room seeing the man from earlier sitting on the, now, grey cushioned couch. "Hey bathroom's free" I told him before putting my comb down on the table and sitting next to him. "Yeah but um, y-you don't happen to have any, um guy c-clothes that I could borrow do you?" he asked while blushing an adorable shade of red.

I giggled and he blushed even more, but I got up and walked over to my closet, pulling out Gray's old navy blue short-sleeve polo, black boxers, and pants that he stripped off while at my house. I turned around to find the man staring at me with wide grey eyes. "Oh, my old friend has an extremely weird habit of stripping unconsciously so when he strips in here, I just take his clothes, wash them, and then give them back, but I moved away before I could give back these" I explained in my usual quiet voice while I handed them over to him.

He nodded in thanks and stumbled off into the bathroom, one hand sill holding his head where I had caught a scar that was still healing. While he was in the shower, I pondered over the thought that I treated him like family when I did not even know his name as I put on my gauzes. _I didn't even treat Sabertooth like this and yet I at least know their names and magic _I thought guiltily before I heard the door click open and the man came out while rubbing a towel in his soft looking white hair.

He sat next to me and put the towel down, running a hand through his hair making it spiky and messy again. We sat there in comfortable silence before I smacked myself and cursed making him look at me weirdly. "Sorry, but I have a job that I am currently running 35 minutes late to" I mumbled before equipping my hood onto my shoulders. I started walking, or limping, to the door, but before I left, the man came over and grabbed the chain connected to my right hand.

I stopped and looked over at him in, what I guessed was, a curios expression. "Um, what's your name?" he asked me and I mentally smacked myself for forgetting something so important. "Gomen*, my name is… is…" I hesitated in telling him my name, before my mouth suddenly started to move on its own. "My real name is Lucy Heartfilia but to other people, I go by the name Sabishii Sutā" after saying that I slapped a hand over my mouth, my eyes wide.

He blinked at me in confusion before he asked in a serious voice, "Hey, can I take a look at your past, to see why you have these chains," he paused to shake the chain in his hand, "and to see why you are very hesitant in stating your own name?" My eyes were huge by now. _He can look into my past? Wait, why did I tell him my name? Why do I trust him so much?_ I mentally questioned myself, but felt my head go up and down in a small nod. He smiled at me warmly and led me back to the couch and sat me down. Then, he raised his hands to my temples while his eyes closed together with mine.

I opened my eyes to pitch black. I looked around and noticed that I was glowing a soft white color before I saw a flash of light blue to my right and turned over to that direction. There, the man from earlier was standing there, glowing an ice blue color like my eyes. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand and whispered to me, "May I see into your past and unlock your secrets to the present?" My eyes had grown huge once again, but I felt my instincts telling me that he was worth trusting with my very life, so I nodded my head and answered, "You may"

He smiled at that and looked forward, me following his line of sight only to see my life from when Mom was alive, beginning to play. It was like a movie that I couldn't tear my eyes away from, so I squeezed his hand and received another squeeze in return. When it came to the part about meeting Natsu, I felt my face light up in a smile as I watched him battle the fake Salamander and drag me to Magnolia to join Fairy Tail and have many crazy adventures.

My smile fell, though, when it got to the part of being ignored and my looks started to change. I whimpered as I watched the way my eyes had transformed. It was after I got home and saw all of the gifts that Papa had left me. I was screaming in the memory as a black magic circle appeared under me and I heard a familiar crack. I watched as my hands had flown up to my face as my own eyes cracked and blood began to flow down my cheeks instead of tears.

My knees were bent as the shackles appeared through a black mist and the chain links began to appear in small black flashes, one by one; I had not stopped screaming. Then my eyes had shattered and the memory movie turned black before it started up again to when I had gotten up the next morning to see Loke and Virgo's shocked faces before Virgo handed me a hand mirror. That was the first time I saw my ice blue eyes and my new shackles and chains. The man was squeezing my hand and I could feel his hand trembling together with mine, but I didn't break eye contact from my memories even when I felt ready to cry.

Tears had finally streamed down face while I watched myself leave behind Mavis with a promise that I was going to fulfill tomorrow after I decide if I was going to stay in Sabertooth or not. Yesterday and today were only trial runs after all. I snapped out of it and watched the battle between me and the white haired man before we both black out and my eyes snapped open once again, tears streaming down my face after watching my memories.

The man was looking at me with sad eyes and he reached over to my face and started to wipe away my tears. I sniffed before throwing myself at him and started to sob quietly while he stroked my hair, his face buried in my hair and my fists clenching the navy polo. "You don't have to hide it anymore Lucy and, if you would allow it, may become your new family member, your new nakama?" he asked quietly and I jerked my head back, wide eyed as I stared at him. "F-family… nakama…" I whispered the words as if saying them any louder was taboo*.

In truth, I badly wanted what he was offering, but… I didn't want to be abandoned anymore by someone who is close to me. He seemed to know my thoughts because his grip on me tightened making look up into his face. "Don't worry, I swear upon the Spirits that watch over you that I will not be like the idiots that had given up the chance to become your family, I shall protect you against anything that will cause you to become lonely once again, and I _will _find a way to get rid of these chains that bind you to the feeling of loneliness and abandonment" he stated in a clear voice and then flashes of gold and silver appeared.

I looked around to see all of the 10 zodiacs standing there together with the spirits of my silver keys. They all smiled or grinned at me and the man. Loke came up and stared at the man who stared back at him. Loke then smiled as a few tears fell from his eyes before he looked over to me. "Looks like he took the words right out of my mouth" he said with a grin. I turned back to the man hugging me with teary eyes before feeling my face split into the most sincere smile that I had made in a long, long time.

"I, no, I mean we, would be honored if you joined our family" I stated while gesturing to my spirits who just cheered in agreement. He grinned before he let go of me and stood up. "In that case, let me _properly _introduce myself to my new family, my name is Tōketsu and, since I don't have a last name, I will start to call myself, Tōketsu Heartfilia, your big brother" he finished in a face-splitting grin while all of us, including myself, cheered for our new family member.

I then turned over to my spirits and nodded before turning back to him. He looked a bit confused but I just gave a grin before holding up my arms and saying, "O kaeri nasai*, onii-chan*" His eyes widened but before he could say anything, my spirits all gathered together and said in unison, "O kaeri nasai, Tōketsu Heartfilia" He then started to cry but I went over to hug him together with my spirits before he lifted up his head with a teary smile. "T-tadaima*"

* * *

Normal P.O.V

When everyone left after Lucy thanked them all,she looked up at the clock before her eyes widened. "Shit, I am so freakin late, the guild must've thought that I got into an accident or something" she cursed in a quiet voice before lifting up her hood and turning to her new brother. "You already know everything, right?" she questioned in her quiet voice while Tōketsu just nodded. "Then hurry up before you make me even more late, baka onii-chan*" she said grinning before limping out the door with him protesting that he wasn't an idiot.

At the guild

Everyone in the guild was panicking while waiting for their new bar maid who was 5 hours late. "Why isn't she here yet?" Orga questioned while punching an empty chair next to him, effectively making it break into pieces. In everyone's minds, they all thought that she had gotten into a horrible accident. Even the Master was downstairs sitting next to Rufus and Minerva who was trying to comfort Yukino, who kept on insisting that she did something wrong yesterday.

Sting was drumming his fingers on the table, staring at a certain Celestial mage, where he sat with Rogue, who was telling Frosch that she was fine and must've woken up late even if he did not believe it himself. Lector was outside at the doors, keeping an eye out for the hooded maiden that he already considered as family. Even though he and Frosch were friendly, they both did not trust people that easily, but all Sabishii did was talk to him and the other green exceed and they already considered her as family.

He then heard a faint rustling sound coming from the left side of the building. He flew over to see the girl that he and the guild were waiting so long for, leaning for support on a white haired man with the most weirdest eyes he's ever seen. The said man's left eye was closed and from where he was floating, Lector could see a still healing scar right next to the eye. "SABISHII-SAN" Lector yelled while flying straight into Sabishii's chest. If Tōketsu hadn't been supporting her, the said girl would've fallen onto her but.

"Lector?" she questioned quietly, her right arm wrapping around the red bundle, who was trying hard not to cry, since her left arm was over the shoulders of her brother. She heard the doors slam open and looked up in time to see Rogue and Sting turning the corner of the guild. When the Shadow dragon slayer saw the girl he had been waiting for leaning on a man he did not know, he growled quietly. This did not go unnoticed by his partner or the white haired man, who both smirked.

Frosch, Minerva, Yukino, Rufus and Orga stopped behind the two slayers and saw the same scene, but could not hear Rogue growling. Frosch broke down and flew over to Sabishii who opened up her arm again to allow him to join the hug, but before she or anyone else could say a word, Tōketsu's knees buckled and he fell whilst dragging the girl with him. "Onii-chan…" Sabishii whispered in concern as the rest of her guild mates came running over to them.

"Yukino, follow me back inside and let's water for these two, Sting and Rufus will get two chairs ready for them, Orga will carry the white haired man inside while Rogue, you carry Sabishii, understood?" ordered Minerva, getting nods in return before everyone set out to do what they were instructed. Orga, gently, picked up the man in one hand while Rogue carried the hooded girl bridal style who blushed underneath her hood. The Exceeds were still in her arms as they went inside.

The guild watched worried as Orga put a strange man, who was clutching his head, down on one of the chairs that Sting and Rufus set up and Rogue put Sabishii on the other one. Yukino brought over an empty basin, two mugs, and a cloth while Minerva carried a barrel of water (like Cana's). They put the things down on the table (except for the barrel that placed down on Sabishii's left side on the floor) in front of the two wounded mages.

Sabishii nodded in thanks before grabbing the basin and mugs and filling them up with water. She gave a mug to Tōketsu, who drank it in one go, before dipping the cloth in the basin and also giving it over to her brother. He took the wet rag and lightly chilled it before pressing it to the left side of his face, hissing a bit at the pain. Sabishii grabbed her own mug and began to drink it until there was no more before refilling hers and her brother's mug. They drank one more time before setting the mugs down. It was quiet before Frosch, who sat with Lector in front of the two, broke down again and jumped into Sabishii's arms.

Under the hood, Sabishii was blinking in confusion while looking down to the sobbing cat. "Frosch?" she said slowly and quietly, making the said cat look up at her with tears in his big eyes. "Why didn't Sabishii-san come earlier? Why was she injured? Why did she make Fro wait forever for her?" he questioned before putting his head back down and sobbing louder. Her eyes widened before hugging the cat tighter to her. "Gomen nasai, Frosch" she whispered in apology before looking up to the guild's worried faces, her gaze lingering on a certain red-eyed mage.

"Looks like I'm going to have to explain" she said quietly, the guild nodding in response. She sighed but glanced at her brother, who nodded, before looking back at the guild and said, "Ok, tell me what you want to know" The guild then started to roar out their questions in a jumbled mass making Sabishii, Rogue, Sting, and Tōketsu wince at the noise level before Master cleared his throat and clapped his hands.

"Alright you lot, one at a time, geez. Why don't we start with Rufus first?" he suggested. Rufus stepped up and then looked straight into Tōketsu's slit eyes. "Excuse me for not asking earlier, but what is your name and your relationship with our friend?" he questioned to the man who blinked before grinning at everyone. "The name is Tōketsu and I'm Sabishii's older brother" he answered. Everyone stared at him until Sting broke the silence by shouting, "YOUR SHI'S OLDER BROTHER?!" The white haired man winced but nodded his head in confirmation.

"Is this true?" asked Minerva to Sabishii, who nodded her head. "It's true, but we don't really look alike" she said in her regular quiet voice. Rogue sighed in relief which made his partner smirk at him again, though he did not notice. Next, a girl with lower-back length dark purple hair that was tied at the bottom and hazel-brown eyes, raised up her hand. From what Sabishii could remember, the girl's name was Aura Shields. She was the same age and height as Wendy but has a slightly bigger chest than Chelia and was the Poison Dragon Slayer.

She was wearing a purple off-shoulder shirt and a white skirt that reached her mid-thighs. Underneath that, she wore black leggings that reached her knees and knee-high black, gladiator shoes making it look like the shoes straps were attached to the bottom of her leggings. "Um, why was Sabishii-san and Tōketsu-san injured?" she questioned in an adorable voice. Some guild members nodded their head to the question and turned back to the two for an explanation.

Luckily they had already come up with another explanation since telling everyone that Tōketsu was a giant serpent that nearly tried to kill their new nakama was out of the question. "That's because we wanted to test each other's strength" came Sabishii's reply which made the guild go blank. "Ano, can you please elaborate?" asked Orga who was scratching the back of his head with a confused expression on his face. Sabishii looked over at Tōketsu to continue while she grabbed Lector into er arms with Frosch and proceeded to make them go to sleep.

Tōketsu sighed but looked back at the members in front of him sporting a sheepish face. "Well, you see, I was up at the mountain a few miles behind this guild and, apparently, Sabishii was too, so, when I saw her, I asked if we could have a small battle, like we used to do when we were kids… well that wasn't actually a good idea considering the fact that I forgot about how much stronger we could've become over the years" he lied smoothly. When the two were making up excuses for the guild, they took the fact that they didn't know anything about them to their advantage so that they wouldn't be able to detect their lies.

They seemed to believe this but still asked how they got their injuries. "Oh, I had a huge gash on my leg from onii-chan's dagger, a few bruises from being tossed and slammed to the ground, and some scratches from all of the arrows that he fired at me" answered Sabishii as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Ahahaha, I also got some small bruises from her throwing me like a doll, a bruised rib and head from her punches, some scratches from her kunai and shuriken, and this injury above my eye I got from one of her roundhouse kicks to the head" Tōketsu said with a grin, saying it also in a normal manner.

The guild just stared at them in shock. Sabishii suddenly remembered something and looked around before stopping at Master Jiemma. "Master, can Tōketsu join the guild?" she asked in a slightly louder, yet still quiet voice. The Master blinked before nodding his head with a big grin and pulling out the guild marker. "Why, of course he can! So, child, what color and where?"

**YOSHA~ I finally finished this chapter. Anyway, I know that this is a boring chapter and all but I had to put it in for some possessive Rogue moments :p I also consider it as a stage for the next chapter. By the way, tell me how you guys feel about my two OCs: Tōketsu and Aura. I decided to put in an older brother figure in Lucy's life and another adorable slayer ^~^ But I'm thinking that my writing skills are getting rather dull for a few chapters so please bear with me TT^TT**

**TRANSLATIONS and EXPLANATIONS:**

**Gomen = sorry**

**Taboo = means forbidden**

**O kaeri nasai = welcome home**

**Tadaima = I'm home**

**Onii-chan/san = big brother**

**Baka = idiot **

***The reason why Tōketsu can look into memories is due to his magic which MIGHT be explained in the next chapter J**

***when it said that Lucy's eyes cracked, I mean it literally, like glass cracking or an orb shattering**

**THANKS:**

**To all the people who took their time to read, follow, and favorite my story ^_^**

**SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO:**

***Self-chan – thank you for chatting with me and reviewing ^_^ **

**xXx Tigerblade xXx – talk with ya later and thanks for reviewing and having conversations with me :p**

**Lunarse – thank you for your compliments**

**Sakamaki Hikaru – YAY~ and thanks for the normal point of view tip and as you can see I plan to use it more often**

***Psy – thank you and I guess you have you answer ^~^**

***c2 – thank you for your compliments and for reviewing **

**Lil Scarlett – thank you for liking my story and for reviewing to me ^_^**

**And now, a little closing from our guest, Erza Scarlet *clapping***

**Erza: Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and views for this story and for the people with the * next to their names, I expect to know who you are *stare at you all* if not then please go back to previous chapters or to your little chats with the author, that is all *goes back to eating cake* **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else that belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

_"Master, can Tōketsu join the guild?" she asked in a slightly louder, yet still quiet voice. The Master blinked before nodding his head with a big grin and pulling out the guild marker. "Why, of course he can! So, child, what color and where?" _

Lucy/Sabishii's P.O.V

A week has passed since me and Tōketsu joined the guild. He had his guild mark under his shoulder like mine but on the opposite arm and it is silver.I had grown a lot closer to Aura, Yukino, Minerva, and a few other girls from the guild. I also had gotten close to the guys as well as Tōketsu. He especially close to Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, and Mori. Mori Hart was a 14 year old boy with messy auburn hair and honey gold eyes with small purple flecks at the bottom of the iris. He was a poison-make mage meaning he creates poison in many different forms, like Gray's ice-make.

Mori, though, has a huge advantage over Gray and Lyon when it came to using their creation magic which is the fact that he is an amazing prankster. Since creation magic needs you to use your imagination, Mori has a better advantage because he has a young mind and is a surprisingly good prankster. You won't even know that he did it because he has a, what I call, 'Rogue facade' basically meaning that he can act indifferent and emotionless. That is his actual personality, but he acts childish sometimes and creates pranks that are actually really funny. One time, he did something to Sting's drink that made his hair turn a bunch of random colors at random moments.

He started to beat up all the guys who were laughing and accused them while his hair changed from green to pink to periwinkle, but never hit Mori since he was just at the bar drinking some juice that I gave him with an indifferent look on his face. I didn't know that he did it until Tōketsu told me that he did. I also noticed that he had a soft spot for the guild's little poison dragon slayer. He would usually stand guard around her or stay with her which I found adorable. Little Aura was even blushing when he carried her through the brawl that was happening and gave her a poison candy that he made. She denied it but was acting like Wendy which made me know exactly what she felt for the poison-make mage.

Back to the topic, although me Tōketsu were already so close to the guild we didn't reveal anything about our pasts nor did I take off my hood. Tōketsu also did what I did and listed only one magic that he uses which was ice-make and its second stage ice-make: unlimited since he knew less than me. The guild went crazy when they found out he knew more just like me, but he just grinned and acted like he usually would. Of course he told me about his past and his magic but I will not tell a story that is not mine to tell. I had also called Mavis and, after her yelling at me, I told her about what I was doing and introduced her to Tōketsu over the lacrima.

A week earlier

_"Just show your face, Lucy they are not like the brats of this guild and they won't betray you, besides they sound wonderful" she had said while I groaned. "Mavis is right you know" Tōketsu agreed while he ate some adobo that I made for dinner and by 'some' I mean his 8th plate full of it. I guess I shouldn't really be talking since I was on my 7th one. "But, I just can't, I don't know if I can trust them even if I wanted to. At Fairy Tail, I couldn't even go on solo missions when they still remembered me without them hunting me down since they didn't trust my own strength" I sighed while drinking some water and looking at Mavis's thoughtful face through the lacrima. _

_"Oh I know," she exclaimed before continuing, "why don't you and Tōketsu take a mission at the end of the week" I didn't understand why she wanted us to do that but it seems as if Tōketsu did. "Hey, yeah, if we sense anyone of them during the mission then that means that Lucy wouldn't have to show her face because they don't trust in her" "But if they don't follow us, then that means that they have complete trust in our strength and judgment" I finished Tōketsu's sentence just as I swallowed my last bite. "That's a great idea Mavis" I said which made her grin. _

Now here I am at the bar cleaning a few mugs while Aura was putting them back in the correct places. As soon as I was done, I gently asked Aura to step out of the bar. She did as I asked with confusion as well as some people that were seated at the bar as I locked it with the runes. I then nodded at Tōketsu who stopped his conversation with Mori, Rufus and Rogue and stepped next to me as we walked over to the Master who looked up, or down, at us from his mug of beer. "Tōketsu, Sabishii, was there something you wanted to ask?" he questioned which made the guild quiet down a bit. I looked at my brother and he nodded before we spoke in unison. "We would like to go on a mission"

**OK, so first off I am EXTREMELY and SINCERELY SORRY for not updating as fast as you or I would like to have updated. I was stuck on my school projects and still am. I am very sorry for having such a short chapter like this but I consider this as a filler or whatever it's called. I also need to ask some very important questions which are: **

**What do you think of Mori? **

**Do you think Tōketsu should have an OC girlfriend? **

**What kind of mission should Lucy/Sabishii and Tōketsu take? **

**The last question is like a monster hunt, take out a few bandits, find a locket for a sick girl and whatnot. I can't seem to think of a mission for their first time but I can think of what will happen on them BUT I still need to know the mission details if you are interested in posting an answer together with what the towns people will be like ad stuff like that. I'm also sorry but I'm going to skip my regular thanks to my reviewers and readers so that I can finally post this shizz and get some answers and THANKS FOR THE WAIT AND GOMEN NASAI TT^TT.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else that belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

_"Tōketsu, Sabishii, was there something you wanted to ask?" he questioned which made the guild quiet down a bit. I looked at my brother and he noddeing at thed before we spoke in unison. "We would like to go on a mission" _

Normal P.O.V

After their little statement, the guild had immediately shut up and looked at the pair with wide eyes. Jiemma also nearly did a spit-take but stopped just in time. "E-eh, so soon?" he stuttered while the siblings just nodded in confirmation. "Well, even if you wanted to do one, just the two of you, you would still need to take at least one Sabertooth mage that has been here for over a year" said Minerva while staring at the two, still. "Well, about that…" Tōketsu said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. That usually meant that he either had a proposition or deal to make, some news, or just because it was a habit when he was embarrassed or something like that.

Sabishii turned to him with her arms crossed, making the guild assume that she was annoyed, before she nudged her brother non-too-gently at his side causing him wince. "Ok, ok, geez, well anyway, we have a kind of proposition for you guys if you are willing to listen" he continued off of his earlier statement. Sting stepped over to them with Rogue and the Exceeds in tow. "What kind of 'proposition'?" he questioned once Sting was in front of them with his team. "And why do you think it will benefit us?" questioned Yukino as she, Minerva, Rufus, and Orga stepped up behind the Dragon duo team in front of Jiemma.

"Ok, so if you let us go on a mission without anyone else or without anyone tracking us, we can safely assume that you guys believe in our strength and judgment" Tōketsu explained sporting his usual grin. "Well, we already do trust you so what is the point and what do we get from fulfilling our side of the deal" asked Mori who stood next to Aura and a girl with shoulder length orange hair and cerulean eyes. She looked to be the same age as Sabishii and had slightly tanned skin. She had an average chest and toned body which showed that she was clearly athletic. She wore a yellow shirt and sport shorts. On her feet were red running shoes.

Sabishii didn't know her but decided that she would talk to her later on. Tōketsu gestured to Sabishii to continue to which she sighed but stepped up. "We already know you trust us but what about our strength and judgment? We would like to put that to the test and if you do as we say and do NOT follow us you'll get a special surprise" Sabishii said in a normal voice which rang out in the quiet guild who caught the amusement in her voice. "Again, what is it?" asked Rufus politely enough.

"Hey, hey, if we told you it wouldn't be a surprise even if it isn't that special" whined Tōketsu who crossed his arms making some girls blush at how cool he looked although he acted childish. Yukino and Aura were two of those girls which made a certain two mages growl quietly. "Alright, fine, I will allow this on one condition" said the Master who was met by questioning gazes. "I am allowed to choose the mission you will be going on. Ah, hahaha, don't worry, it won't be something like find a lost item but likewise, it won't be something like to take out a nest of monsters" Master said when he noticed the look of disbelief on the faces of the guild's newest members. They thought about this along with the guild before everyone nodded their heads, most more reluctant than others (*cough*Rogue*cough*).

The Master then went over to his office and came down a bit later with a flyer in his hand. "I hope you don't mind but it will be a collaboration mission" he said before handing it over to Tōketsu who thanked him before taking it. He read it and his eyes widened before he shoved it towards his sister. Sabishii took it and began to read the said flyer:

WANTED

NAME: Butch Hect

CRIMES: Has stolen over 3 million jewels and beaten up more than 20 people to the point of unconsciousness and has killed 13 people. The damages done are worth more than 100,000 jewels due to the amount of destruction.

MAGIC: Extreme Combat magic

EXPLANATION: The magic he uses is like as stated. His combat skills become powered up making him faster, stronger, and more lethal. He can light up his fist with enough power to cause explosions and can charge up his legs to go faster than a speeding train.

MISSION DESCRPTION: Needs to be captured alive for interrogation due to the suspicion of being in league with dark guilds and helping them gain money to buy dangerous weapons. Due to the dangers, this is a collaboration with the guild of the town that he is currently in.

LOCATION: Magnolia

CLIENT: Mayor of Magnolia

REWARD: 500,000 jewels for each guild

COLLABORATING GUILD: Fairy Tail

Sabishii's eyes were wide under her hood. F-Fairy T-T-Tail? She had expected to run into them sooner or later, but not this early. She looked to her brother who was looking at her with an expression that clearly said that could back out of the mission if she wanted. She smiled slightly at his concern but shook her head before turning back to the Master. "We'll take it" she announced to the Master. Tōketsu smiled a bit at her.

_She's willing to face them and move on,huh…_ he thought before three people that he saw from her memories popped up into his mind. _Those three clearly looked like they remembered her but were kept away from her… I'll tell her this on the train_ he decided before he heard the Master ask when they wanted to leave. "Right now" he replied while grabbing onto his little sister's hand. Everyone was shocked but reluctantly nodded their heads. Rogue and Sting stepped forward with Frosch and Lector who hugged her and said goodbye. "Goodluck man, Shi" said Sting while he reclaimed Lector. Rogue did the same with Frosch but said in a whisper low enough for only Sabishii to hear, "You better come back in one piece, Sabishii"

She blushed under her hood and was thankful that she had it on but was sure that she would have to take it off once they got back. She nodded a bit before turning to go. Before they left, they turned around to see everyone with their fists raised in the air with smiles on their faces. They blinked but smiled right after and raised their own fists before they turned and continued walking. They soon reached the train station since Sabishii insisted that they run so that nobody could see the gauzes that were tightly wrapped around her limbs and suspect anything. Of course he said that these people were different but she didn't want to take the risk. After ordering their tickets and boarding the train Tōketsu decided to bring up the topic that he was thinking of earlier.

"You know that they didn't forget you, those three" he said to the girl in front of him. Her hood was off her head revealing her sad, icy eyes. "I know" she said while she fingered her necklace (the one in chapter one). She lifted it up slightly so that her brother could see it more clearly. "This was a present from them that Mavis gave me before I left. She said that it was from them and that they were sincerely sorry for leaving me. She was also kind enough to explain that they couldn't go to me because they were always dragged away" Sabishii said quietly while sadly looking at the beautiful crystal dragonfly.

"Would you mind introducing me to them after this mission?" asked Tōketsu as he moved to the seat next to her and pulled her to his chest in a hug that she gladly returned. "Not at all, but I would have a hard time explaining that you nearly killing me is the reason why you became my second older brother" she said in an amused voice with a happy glint in her eyes as she looked up at the white haired mage who was rubbing the back of his neck with a blush on his face.

"Ehehe, maybe you should skip that until we explain it to our current guild first" he mumbled before they both giggled/chuckled. Tōketsu found that he really liked the way Sabishii laughed, it had now sounded more gentle and soothing than before since she had spent most of her time alone, like a mother. Sabishii also liked the way that her brother laughed. To her, it sounded calm yet cheerful, like water droplets plopping into a puddle.

Time skip (the rest of the train ride was spent listening to metal songs since they liked that genre)

They had run straight to the guild after Sabishii put on her hood. After all, this was the town that rejected her in the first place because there were chains on her limbs. As soon as they heard the loud and noisy guild they cringed and decided not to go in. Luckily, Mavis was outside and her face lit up before she hugged the two and dragged them to the back of the guild and set up a barrier. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you again Lucy and it's great to finally meet you officially Tōketsu-san" greeted Mavis with a smile. "Please, just Tōketsu, I don't like it when people that I trust completely use honorifics" Tōketsu mumbled with a pink tint to his cheeks.

The two girls giggled before Mavis observed them. Sabishii wore what she usually did and Tōketsu wore the outfit that he wore when he first met Sabishii but this time with the same gauze wrapped around his feet as Sabishii (chapter six). She eyed the sword strapped to Tōketsu's back before nodding in approval. "By the way, can you put your hood up so that Fairy Tail can't track you by your face, I'll put a spell on both of you so that your smells are hidden and your hoods won't fall off unless you do it or you safely reach Sabertooth" said Mavis. Tōketsu did as he was asked before Mavis cast the spell on both of them.

"There we go, oh, and Lucy, uh, Sabishii, they miss you right now" Mavis told the girl who nodded quietly while fingering the necklace. "I know they do, Mavis, and once they see the necklace, I want you to tell them to meet up with me later" Sabishii requested while hugging the shorter girl who nodded. "Alright, now come on you two, from what you told me on the train, you two have a mission to do with this rowdy guild of mine" Mavis exclaimed while bringing down the barrier. "Mavis, if what I saw in Sabishii's memories were correct, these guys would have destroyed more of this town than that criminal, Butch, has in his criminal life" muttered Tōketsu before he blinked at the two girls who laughed at him before Mavis grabbed their hands and flew them up to the Master's window and flying in since it was open.

Master Makarov was startled when he saw the three fly in and land in front of his messy desk. "Uh, yes, what can I help you with, children and First, why can they see you?" questioned the Master after he got over his shock. "Third, they are here for the collaboration mission about that criminal and they are our friends which is why I allowed them to see me" Mavis explained calmly while moving out of the way so that the Third Master saw their guild marks. He grinned before jumping up and out of his chair onto the table. "Well, it looks like that Jiemma decided to help us out huh, oh, let me introduce myself, I am the guild master Makarov Dreyar and I am friends with your guild master as well" Makarov explained while holding out his hands.

The two shook his hands before they looked at each other. "I really hope you don't mind, but we really don't want to tell our names, but you can call us Ice and Dagger" said Tōketsu while gesturing to himself as Ice and to Sabishii as Dagger. Makarov examined them before grinning. "I see, you guys are new, well that is fine but let us hurry and introduce you to the rest of the guild and call up the team that is set to work with you guys" he exclaimed joyfully before opening the door and shooing them out. They walked to the railing and looked down to see the chaos. Sabishii was used to this but Tōketsu gapped underneath his hood. It was the usual chaos with anything and everything flying about and people drinking (mostly Cana) while shouting.

Makarov motioned for the two to cover their ears which they gladly did before he took a deep breath and shouted, "ALRIGHT YOU BRATS, SETTLE DOWN, THE MAGES FROM THE OTHER GUILD ARE HERE TO HELP CAPTURE THE CRIMINAL THAT HAS BEEN A THREAT TO OUR TOWN AND THEY ARE FROM SABERTOOTH" he yelled which made everyone freeze and look at him. The silence was broken by Natsu who was grinning his usual goofy smile. "Is it Sting and Rouge or that guy with the weird hat or something?" he asked which made everyone ask questions. "SILENCE, LET THE MASTER SPEAK" commanded Erza which made everyone freeze in terror. They had watched her defeat a hundred monsters in the games and they were NOT ready to become a part of her wrath. They never change Sabishii thought while gazing down at them.

"Thank you Erza, and no, this time it's their newest members" he said while he gestured the two to come up and introduce themselves. The two stepped up and looked at the guild below. "The names Ice" Tōketsu introduced himself in a stoic and emotionless voice that surprised Makarov, Mavis, and Sabishii who never knew that he could use such a voice. "My name is Dagger" in the same voice that was quieter than Tōketsu's for obvious reasons. Her gaze landed on three surprised mages who had spotted her necklace. They then had a glazed look in their eyes as Mavis began to contact them.

_I will explain later on after the mission, but do not say anything or act like you know about it. Meet me at the forest at the east side of town so that I can explain properly after we have captured Butch_ Mavis told the three before cutting off the telepathic link. The three nodded and looked at Makarov who was talking again. "Ok, their names are obviously not their real ones, but they are new and don't know us so please do not pester them, Erza will make sure of this but in the mean time, I need the team who signed up for the mission to come up to my office to discuss the plans" Makarov announced and was followed into his office by Sabishii, Tōketsu, and Mavis. After a few minutes, they heard footsteps, before the Fairy Tail team entered.

It was consisted of: Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle, Juvia, and Lisanna. The four fairy girls sat down on a couch with Natsu and Gray standing behind them and the two Sabertooth mages sat on the opposite couch facing them. "Alright, first of all before you all interrogate each other, introduce yourselves you brats and state your magic" declared Makarov while Mavis giggled at his attitude. "My name is Erza Scarlet, often called 'Titania' to most, and I use Re-quip magic" greeted Erza sternly. "My name is Lisanna Strauss and I use Take Over: Animal Soul" greeted Lisanna cheerfully.

"Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser and Juvia is a Water mage that was once a part of Phantom Lord's Elemental 4" Juvia stated before gesturing for Wendy to introduce herself. "A-ano, my name is Wendy Marvel and I am the Sky Dragon Slayer and this is Charle, its nice to meet you" introduced Wendy who was hugging her white Exceed who was studying the two in front of them with calculating eyes. "Names Gray Fullbuster and I'm an Ice-make mage" greeted Gray who was shirtless. Erza glared at him and he quickly found his missing clothes and put them on while Natsu was introducing himself. "Yo, my names Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer or 'Salamander' and this is my buddy Happy" he greeted with a grin while gesturing to the blue Exceed who responded with an 'Aye.' Mavis nodded in approval before floating over to the Saber mages and sitting in between much to the surprise of the Fairy Tail mages who had just introduced themselves.

"Now it's you twos turn" she cheered which made Tōketsu pat her head while Sabishii put a hand to her mouth to stop the giggles that she felt coming. They then turned back to the confused mages who were staring at them. Tōketsu nudged his sis who looked at him before sighing quietly. "My name is Dagger as I have said earlier and I use Equip magic," Tōketsu continued the introduction, "And my name is Ice and I use Ice-make magic" The Fairies looked at them with wide eyes before Erza cleared her throat. "Alright, we would like to ask some questions to you both" she announced.

Before anyone could say anything, Mavis held up her hand. "Ok, I know that you are curious about them, but they are not obligated to say anything so you may not ask them questions" she said which made the Fairies groan. Natsu began whining but Erza shut him up. Ice and Dagger looked at Mavis in gratitude before they looked back to the team across from them. "Do you guys know when the criminal, Butch, usually strikes?" Ice asked calmly. "It is not precise since he strikes at any time of day, but he has stuck more at evening than at any other time" Makarov answered while clasping his hands behind his back. Ice then looked over to his sister who nodded. She then lowered her head in concentration. "What is she doing?" asked Lisanna but shut up when Mavis held up her hand.

Her head then snapped up and then she looked over to Mavis. "You guys have just recently won the games which means that you still have some of the jewel reward right?" she questioned to which Mavis nodded. "We have about 13,789,323 jewels left from that reward" she said. Makarov and the Fairies looked like they wanted to say something but Mavis just looked at them with an expression that told them to be quiet. Dagger nodded before turning her head over to her team mate. He looked back and they seem to have a silent conversation. Ice then nodded after a few tense minutes and he looked at the Fairies across from them. "It seems that Dagger has tracked our target and it looks as if one of the most suspected places that he will target will be this guild" he announced which made the Fairies gasp.

"Oh yeah, well if Biff ever steps foot here, I'll burn him into a crisp!" yelled Natsu while slamming his fists together which created a small flicker of flames. "It's Butch you idiot, and why the hell would he target a guild that he knows won the games?" asked Gray while crossing his arms. "HEY" yelled Natsu but was silenced by a glare from the mighty Titania who then looked at the two in front of her with a questioning gaze. "I am not sure, but his aura reads that he has a nasty surprise for you guys and he can't wait to use it" Dagger stated quietly. "Aura, you mean like his presence or something?" questioned Charle who jumped from Wendy's arms into the air next to Happy who was munching on a fish. All she received was a nod of confirmation.

"But he can't be attacking so soon since he just got here" said Lisanna, but this time the First Master cut in. "No, this man is not an ordinary thief, he is cunning and from what I know and what Sa-Dagger has said, he is cunning and plans his moves ahead of time" she said while having a concentrating face. "So then, how do you suppose we go about this First?" asked Makarov who was trying to process the information in his head. "I suggest we wait and follow what Butch has in mind" Ice announced which earned him confused and shocked glares from the Fairies.

"You mean Ice-san wants us to just allow them to trash out guild and steal the money" exclaimed Juvia with shocked eyes. "Once again, no, just follow what we say carefully " Dagger said while turning her head towards Natsu and Happy before explaining her plan.

**WOOHOO, I AM DONE! Heya everybody, I hoped you liked this chapter. I would like to thank Maiannaise for the mission idea and since people wanted Sabishii and Tōketsu to run into Fairy Tail I decided to just go ahead and make them work together :p. I also received good comments about Mori and I'm glad because it was really hard to think of his personality but thanks to some advice from LQS (luv ya) I got it down. Oh, and I hope you caught that possessive moment in this chapter and that Rolu moment. Again I'm sorry for the short chapter last time but just as a heads up: **

**GRADUATION IS COMING! **

**Which means that I might take longer to update but I'll make sure that they are long chapters unlike last time. OH YA, who can guess the three mages that gave Sabishii her necklace? I know I can ^_^ **

**EXPLANATIONS: **

***Ice is Tōketsu and Dagger is Sabishii **

***I needed to think of another girl for the guild but I need help in figuring out the name for that orange-haired girl sooo…. SOMEBODY HELP ME! **

***since Fairy Tail has a hand sign, I decided that Sabertooth should have one too **

**THANKS GOES TO… EVERYBODY WHO READ THE STORY ^_^ ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! **

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR: **

***Lunastar96 – sorry about that other chapter but I was kind of… empty? **

***c2 – AWWW thank you again for reviewing and your awesome comments and don't worry I WON'T LET YOU DOWN *salute* **

***Maiannaise – YAY thank you for the mission idea and for giving me an awesome idea even if you don't know what it is exactly ^_^ **

*******Self-chan – thank you for your comment and for still talking to me **

***LQS – I would LOVE that and thanks for the idea for Mori ^~^ **

***evangelinewolf – well since you wanted that, I decided to make it so that they were working together **

***iamkeikai – hehe I can imagine him sticking up for me by saying "what the hell are you talking about, we've been at the bar this whole time" in an emotionless voice after a good prank :D **

***Fantasyfan100 – we~ll, what would you say if he got a wife? **

**AH, and all the mission submissions that people have suggested but I did not use, they might be used in future chapters so don't worry ^_^**


End file.
